1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding and supporting fishing rods. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with fishing rod holders which can be activated and operated by the use of a foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the long periods usually devoted to the sport of fishing, avid fishermen often desire and need a break from holding the fishing rod. Various fishing rod holders have been offered for this purpose. In order to be more effective, the fishing rod holder must provide sufficient means for initiating rod movement in order to animate the bait or lure and attract fish. Since fishermen often wish to operate several rods at one time, it would be advantageous to have a rod holder which allows the fishermen to move the rods without requiring the use of one's hands. This is particularly valuable in the sport of ice fishing where the sportsmen wishes to minimize the exposure of his hands to the cold and blowing winds.
The rod holders currently available do not have a sufficient means for providing rod movement which would move the lure and thereby attract the fish. The rod holders available are typically complex and require a large number of moving parts. In addition, these devices do not provide a simple means for bobbing the fishing rod and thereby activating the bait which would free the sportsmen's hands.